Tis the season to be Jolly
by kittenrocs
Summary: Deidara despised Christmas, and everything about it. From the carolers to the screeching songs that spewed from his car speakers- But could someone, teacher him that the festive season isn't that horrid? Rated M for implied Lemon, More like a lime.


He'd always loathed Christmas not disliked it, not even hated it but LOATHED it. From the cramped car parks, to the screeching 'Merry' songs that blasted over the radio.

Tugging at his cashmere scarf so it covered his face the blonde battled his way through the howling winds and the continuess flow of frozen flakes.

It was chilly, and his head was thumping as if hammers were being thrashed against his skull, yet no one else seemed to be effected by it. Infants pranced through the white slosh and parents chittered busily on cell phones about plans for the holiday.

Determined to reach his car before the true rush began Deidara began to slink his way through the crowd that was until a hand descended upon his shoulder "Dei Dei!" the voice chimed. Begrudgingly, the blonde turned around to face the be-holder of the all too familiar voice. Narrowing his azure hues, he came face to face with a beaming raven haired male. "Tobi!" he hissed angrily "What did I tell you about calling me that!" Even though his tone was malicious, all he earned from the other was cheerful laughter.

"Come on Senpai," Tobi stated cheerful "Where is your Christmas spirit?"

Furrowing his brows together he shot the raven haired male a venomous glare "Up your ass! Now let go! I'm going to be late other wise!"

Laughing, Tobi reluctantly withdrew his hand only to then dive it into the pocket of his trench coat "Senpai! Look what I got you" he stated, a grin spreading across his features as he drew out a present held together by a simple, silk red ribbon "Merry Christmas!" he said, grinning ear to ear.

As he curled his fingers around the present, he could have sword he felt his stomach churn; the remainders of breakfast re-announcing themselves in his throat. Tightening his grasp until the box was almost crushed he replied "I- I left yours at home- I'll get it later."

Patting him on the shoulder the boisterous male winked "That's no problem Senpai~ You can give it to me at the party tonight! I'll see you there!"

Before the blonde could grit out that he had no intentions to attend such a get together Tobi had vanished among the crowd, kicking up frozen slosh in his wake- Deidara groaned, brushing a piece of hair from his eyes. He definitively, loathed Christmas

"Idiot," he grunted adjusting the scarf around his neck and lumbering through the crowd towards his car, which was parked upon one of the spacious *Sarcasm* main roads. One that wasn't closed due to the on-coming storm.

Jingling around in his pocket till he located his keys, he jammed them into the lock; then proceeded to spend around five minutes jerking them before the door finally jarred open. Deidara was welcomed by the chilled interior of his Ford Falcon.  
Sidling into the drivers side he slammed the door shut, turned on the ignition and heater before reaching for the radio; planning to allow soothing music to distract him from his vexatious encounter. That was when the screeching lyrics burst through the speaks and drilled into his skull.

"Santa Clause is cooomiiing to toooooooowwwwn-" Smashing the next button, Deidara chewed the inside of his mouth irritably.  
"You better watch out you better not-" Jabbing at the button again he only heard another set of horrendous screeches blast through the radio; again and again he viciously attacked the next button, with no luck what so ever. Finally, he slammed his fist down on the off button and the entire car fell into silence- Well, it was better than the shit that was playing on the radio!

Sinking further into his seat Deidara pressed down on the acceleratior. Jerking his car to life he slid into line with the other cars that were almost at a stand still upon the icy roads-

Just another reason, He loathed Christmas.

By the time he FINALLY arrived at his apartment, Deidara was mortified to hear the wails of carolers from across the street, as he ascended the icy stair case towards his from door he speared a glare over his shoulder, venomous enough to send the children skittering off towards their own homes in fear. "For the love of god-" he groaned, unlocking the latch to his door and opening it only to be greeted by the cheery face of none other than- TOBI.!

Eyes widening, Deidara to his horror quickly became aware that his entire apartment was being over run by Christmas obsessed lunatics!

"Senpai!" Tobi said, loosely slipping an arm through the blonde's and dragging him through the crowded lougne room. "Tobi!" He hissed furiously. "What the hell is going on!"

A voice cut right through their whispered argument like a butcher knife "Ah, If it isn't our host." Blinking a few time the blonde raised his head to came face to face with the overly pierced features of his employer. "Nagato." He replied swiftly, ducking his head in respect.

"It was very fortunate that you were able to offer us your home as a venue for our christmas get together, if it hadn't been for Tobi, we wouldn't have been able to have one this year."

Spearing a furious glare towards Tobi, who was nervously rubbing the back of his head he responded "I'll be sure to thank him later-" More like fucking brutally murder the bastard!

As Nagato took his leave, Deidara let out a long sigh his shoulders slumping "I don't remember agreeing to this-" He muttered under his breath, watching the flame haired male join another group of Christmas groupies!

Sliding an arm around the blonde's shoulders the raven haired male gave him a cheery grin from under the furred rim of his Santa hat. "Come on Senpai, Everyone else is in the Christmas spirit, have some fun!"

Swinging out an arm he clipped Tobi's cheek, causing him to stumble backward a few steps, with his chest raggedly rising and falling he glared at the Santa-Clad Male. "Like I'd ever!"

Three bottles of vodka, and around seven shots later, the blonde had partially warmed up to the whole festive environment. Stumbling, he thrusted a hand up against the wall in a feeble attempt to keep himself up right. Scowling at red, green and white streamers that hung through the air, he snorted. Swatting one down, he tore at it like a vicious wild cat.

"Not Enjoy the party I take it," mused a voice from behind him, narrowing his eyes in drunken fury he spun on his eyes hues darting back and forth until they landed on him. Tobi!

"This is all your fault!" he barked angrily; storming over to him and grabbing the taller male by the collar "I don't know what the fuck you were thinking, but it sure as hell ain't funny!"

Wrapping a hand firmly around Deidara's wrist the dark haired male forced the grip to loosen, his intense stare cutting through the blonde's very soul.

"What are you staring at!" He spat.

Without warning Tobi closed the gap between them, pasing when their lips were only centimeters apart. "I love you, Senpai."

Deidara's face flushed bright red, his eyes growing as wide as saucers, Deidara began to struggle, a feeble attempt to escape Tobi's grasp. "Senpai," He said, his voice suddenly taking a serious tone.

Twisting and turning in Tobi's grasp Deidara refused to give in. "L-Let me go you bastard! I'll have y-you down for sexual harassment!" The blonde snapped. "Senpai... Deidara..." The raven mumbled, brushing his lips against Deidara's fully before capturing them in a heated kiss.

Deidara, completely caught off caught dropped his arms to his sides; a still doll in Tobi's arms. Pulling away he caressed his Senpai's cheek "I love you, Deidara," He repeated, and with that their lips crashed together once more.

Shoving the blonde up against the wall, Tobi assaulted Deidara's neck. Showering the soft subtle skin with kisses and light nips, electing soft whimpers from the blonde. "Senpai, You look gorgeous," He murmured into Deidara's ear hotly. Tilting his head back, Deidara gladly accepted another rough kiss from his dominant partner.

Distracting his Senpai with heated kisses, Tobi's hand gradually pushed up his shirt until it was bunch just under Dei's neck. Running his fingers up his rib cage the raven slowly began mapping out his lover, until he reached two hardened buds. Having grown stiff from both the chilled air, and each advance Tobi made. Tweaking one between his fingers, he found himself smirking as another, much louder moan escaped his Senpai.

By the time dawns first light sprayed through the curtains, Deidara was positive he'd be unable to walk anywhere for atleast a week!

Turning over, he buried his face into Tobi's bare chest and as he breathed in his newly appointed "Lover's" Husky scent something drawn on him. Although shopping was a bitch and caraols made his past meals rise into his throat- He found himself, unable to dispise the holiday. Whilst he was curled up in the raven's arms.

Peering out the window at the falling snow, he rested a hand atop of Tobi's finally read to give him an answer "I love you too, Tobi.


End file.
